Percy Jackson and the Olympians Betrayal
by Granolabola911
Summary: Percy is fighting in the Giant War and Annabeth betrays him. How will he deal with the betrayal of Annabeth? At camp there is a new camper and no one remembers him and more bad things happen. Percy goes to the gods to kill him. Will he die or will he accept an impossible job? Has Chaos, Pertemis, and slight swearing. T because I'm paranoid! Please Review!
1. The Betrayal

**DO NOT HATE! This is my first story so I don't really know how this whole thingy works and if the story is good or not. I'll try to update everyday. Good constructive critizism would actually be appreciated. I don't care if you hate the story, plot , characters, or whatever, just try to be nice or nicer.**

**Instead of saying: I HATE THE STORY, WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TOO? **

**Say: I didn't like your story, It had a bad plot. Here are some ways to make it better: Blah blah blah this and blah blah blah that.**

**THANKS - Granolabola911**

**Percy POV - **

We were in the broken ruins of the original Mt. Olympus. She was standing above me with a knife in her hand and a cruel smile on her face. The girl I _loved _was going to kill me. "Not so strong now, are you Percy? What a poor excuse for the great hero of Olympus. I hope it hurts dying." Annabeth sneered.

All I could do was watch and stay still as she closed in on the space in between her knife and my Achilles Heel. I was paralyzed from confusion and emotional pain. The girl I loved for years, betrayed me and was about to kill me. Annabeth was right, I am a poor excuse for a hero. I can't even defend myself.

"Any last words Perseus? Wanna confess your love to me?" she mocked. I stared defiantly into her eyes, trying not to retort. "Alright then, bye-bye Percy." Excruciating pain hit the small of my back, and black spots started popping up in my vision. I started to fade away, but before I could go away completely I heard voices calling my name.

"Perseus! Don't you **dare** die on me! I will kill you if you leave me!" cried a silver form. I was so disoriented I couldn't even make out figures or details. I felt myself getting carried and then laid down on a bed, but other than that I felt numb.

"Percy, we're putting you under a sedative, don't panic. It's gonna help you sleep, OK?" explained a bright golden glow. A few seconds after that I felt my muscles relax and a cold liquid run through my veins. After that I sunk into a dark, dreamless sleep.

**Artemis POV -**

I was fighting the last of the monsters in Gaea's army, which consisted of the Minotaur, the Chimera, and an earth-born. The fight was easy and lasted for almost a minute.

I was about to celebrate with my Olympian family, but I noticed something was off. The weird thing was that Poseidon was looking sad, he's only be sad if Perseus was . . . .

_Oh my gods! Where is Perseus?! He couldn't be dead! Maybe he went missing **again**! Stupid boy, always going missing and getting lost! How could he do that to his father? He's probably just celebrating his victory with his **girlfriend **Annabeth._

"Artemis! Come on, let's celebrate in the old Throne Room!" my father urged.

"Coming, one second!" I replied. After a short amount of time I teleported a couple hundred yards from the Throne Room instead of walking up the mountain side like the others. When I got there though, I was shocked and so very glad I teleported.

". . . Alright then, bye-bye Percy." snorted a voice that could only be Annabeth's.

Then a terrible scream, Perseus' scream, filled the ruins. I ran as fast as I could with my godly speed to the source of the horrible noise. When I got to Perseus, he was lying in a pool of blood. How could he be bleeding? He bears the Curse of Achilles. He'd only be bleeding if . . . .

Oh no, no! Perseus couldn't die! He is the only good man on this planet! I couldn't think straight, Annabeth was already gone, but I was still screeching terrible words at her.

After making my voice hoarse from yelling, I started crying for Perseus and threatening to kill him after he died. He would already be dead, but I would haunt him forever until he faded.

I cried for what seemed like hours until Apollo came to heal Perseus. Even though I knew my brother could heal him, I wouldn't let go of Perseus. Athena and Hestia had to pull me off of him so he could be healed.

After I calmed down I sat by Apollo's side doing anything I could to help Perseus get better, and most of all not die. When we were done fixing Perseus up I laid down in a bed in my old palace and took a long nap.

_"Goodbye Perseus, have fun in the Underworld!" Annabeth laughed. She started slowly killing Perseus with long, deep cuts of her knife. I couldn't stop her, I was glued to the ground. I was powerless against her._

_All I could do was watch Perseus scream and writhe in pain and agony._

_"Goodbye Perseus!, __Goodbye Perseus!, __Goodbye Perseus!" echoed around the Throne Room with Perseus' wails of pain._

_____I started crying and trying to break out of my paralysis to help him. The screams got louder and louder, but I still heard her voice, "Bye Perseus." It - Annabeth - taunted me._

_____Then the screams stopped and I was able to move. I ran to Perseus, but then I wished I was still immobilized. In front of me was Perseus' mangled corpse, littered with hundreds of cuts and gashes._

_____I screamed in fear and disgust. How could this happen to Perseus? How could **I** let this happen to Perseus_?

**Percy POV - **

I woke up in a white room that smelled like my mom's blue chocolate-chip cookies, but then saw myself wrapped up in bandages. It was just the ambrosia and nectar, not my mom.

I started to get up, but even moving a finger sent burning pain throughout my body. I have no idea why though, my Achilles Curse should have protected most of my body.

_Weird. Hmmm. _Maybe it's the sedative? I don't know. I smile, Annabeth would have been laughing . . . . .

_Annabeth. _The traitor, she tried to kill me! In fact she probably did before Apollo healed me. How could she? She stabbed me in the back, literally!

The hopeful part of me kept thinking maybe she was forced, maybe she had no other choice, Annabeth would never do that! I know Annabeth would never kill me just because she wanted to.

Do I? Do I even know Annabeth? Was she faking everything? Every kiss, every embrace, every feeling I though she had for me? Was it just to get close to me and strike at the right time?

I wouldn't hold a grudge against anyone who would want to kill me. I mean, hundreds of evil demigods, monsters, and immortals want it done. But to mess with _my _feelings and toy with me just to kill me was horrible.

Deep down inside I knew she was faking it, the kisses, the hugs, everything. The last words she said to me explained everything. The way she laughed when she was about to kill me said every thing.

"Bye-bye Percy." she said, "I hope it hurts dying!" she chuckled.

I didn't die but, it still hurt. It hurt like hell to be stabbed in my Achilles Heals, that's a no-brainer. But it hurts more emotionally, being betrayed by your best frie - no girlfriend, hurt a hundred time more than my Achilles Heel.

It hurts so much I wish I was down in the Underworld, even Tartarus would be fine. Just so I could haunt her forever, and show what she did to me, for eternity.


	2. Dreams or Nighmares?

**Artemis POV –**

I woke up with a gasp. It was a dream, It was just a dream. Perseus is fine. Perseus is alive and healing. My brother and I saved him. He is fine.

No matter how much I tell myself this I can't stop myself from crying. I let the tears slide down my cheeks. Why do I feel like this? Why am I crying for a _man_?

_Come on Artemis! Get yourself together! Stop crying for Perseus, he's a man! You hate men, you vowed to hate them!_

I wipe away my tears and get up out of bed and head towards the bathroom. When I am done taking a hot shower, I snap my clothes on and walk to the Throne Room.

Before I'm even close to the room I already hear yelling. "I searched through his memories Athena! I _saw_ what she did to him. Annabeth tried to kill my son!" my uncle argued.

"How do you know it was her? It could have been one of Gaea's minions! She could have been forced!" Athena shrilled.

"The how come I saw her laughing her ass off when she stabbed him in his Achilles Heel? If Annabeth was actually one of Gaea's minions, then how did they even obtain her dagger?" Poseidon hollered back.

"Gaea's army could have captured her and taken it away! She's inno -" Athena yelled before I cut her off as I opened the Throne Room doors.

"Both of you be quiet! We'll worry about Annabeth when the time comes. Right now we need to decide what to do with Perseus!" I declared. By the time I was done with my rant, everyone was silent.

"We will send him back to camp of course!" my dad answered. I wasn't sure if that would be a good idea, it would remind him of _her_. But I still agreed to send him back so no suspicions would arise. Everyone would think I was going soft for a _man_.

"When will we send him back then?" I questioned.

"When he is healed, which shouldn't be too long. Apollo! How long will it take Perseus to fully heal?" Zeus asked my brother.

"I'd say a few days, maybe three with his Achilles Curse gone." Apollo responded. What does my brother mean? Perseus lost his Achilles Heel? How?

"How did he loose the curse?" I blurted.

"That's easy _little_ sister, he lost it when he was stabbed. The curse goes away when it's wearer is injured in their Achilles Heel. It just 'breaks', ya know?" he replied.

"That explains a bit of it, I guess. And by the way, _I_ am the bigger one, I was born first! You are the little brother!" I snapped as stormed off.

_Brothers! Ughh!_

**Percy POV** -

Apollo let me out of the Olympian Healing Room earlier today, and I was able to get back to camp. All of my friends from camp are dead except for the Stolls. Maybe Clarisse, but I'm pretty sure she hates me. A lot.

Thalia doesn't count as much because she's with the Hunters most of the time, so I barely see her at camp. I wish I could see her more often, but Artemis would kill me or worse if I so much as looked at her.

Nico doesn't count either because he's in the Underworld, being his dad's lieutenant and everything.

Anyways, once I got to camp everyone welcomed me and asked me if I was okay. I told them I was fine, even though I'm not. It's better for them to worry about their next Capture the Flag game or camp activities then worry about me.

I head towards my cabin, along the way I pass the Athena cabin. A wave of painful memories flash through my mind and I almost double over. _She _did this to me. _She _made any memory with her in it painful, even the good ones with my **real **friends.

Once I'm inside my cabin I sit down on my bed and apply the ointment Apollo gave me. He says it will help with the pain on my skin from losing the Achilles Curse.

A part of me wants to stop the pain, but the physical pain is the only thing holding the emotional pain back. I'm not going to turn emo, but it is true. Physical pain does block out the pain from being betrayed by Annabeth.

After putting the ointment on I try to go to sleep, and eventually do, but it takes forever.

_I was outside the old Throne Room in Greece._

_I heard some one laughing in the Throne Room, so I started heading towards the noise. When I got there I froze in fear. Instead of me being killed by Annabeth, it was Artemis._

_I saw Annabeth lowering her dagger to cut Artemis and I cracked. I ran towards them, or at least I tried. I was stuck in the place where I froze. All I could do was watch Annabeth cut Artemis in long, painful strides._

_Artemis was doing everything she could not to yell. She bit her lip and clenched her fists until both her mouth and hands were bleeding. Annabeth cut once more, but deeper this time. As she dragged her dagger along Artemis' collar bone and neck, blood spilled from everywhere her knife touched. _

_Wait! Blood!? Artemis was immortal, how could she be bleeding red mortal blood? I tried to regain my ability to move with even more desperation, but I didn't move an inch. I continued to watch the gruesome show._

_When Annabeth's dagger reached her forearm, Artemis lost her cool and started wailing and whimpering like a wounded animal. Which I guess she was, except for the animal part._

_I fought as much as I could against the invisible bonds that held me in place again, but it did nothing, again. I was so miserable, not only from seeing Artemis getting hurt like that but also from seeing Annabeth again._

_I tried to cover my ears to stop hearing Artemis' pained screams, but my arms were glued to my sides. I don't know how I knew, but I knew that I would never be able to erase the sound of her screams from my memory. They would haunt me forever._

_It seemed like I have been here for hours, watching this horrible murder - no **torture**, and then the screams stopped. I realized I had closed my eyes because I had to pry them open._

_What I saw almost made me cry. I could barely tell the bloody figure on the ground was Artemis. All I could see was an blood-covered body with too many cuts to count on it._

I woke up with a gasp. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Artemis is immortal, she can't die she has ichor in her veins. Not mortal blood. Anyways Annabeth could never overpower Artemis. Could she?

_No, stop thinking like that Percy!_

I feel so weak. I couldn't stop this from happening, I could only watch and then close my eyes. I'm a coward. I let this happen to Artemis. How could I?

How could I let this happen to the person I lov - no. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts Percy. I **can't **fall in love with the **maiden **goddess. Artemis would kill me or worse if she found out I liked her. At least if Zeus didn't kill me first.


	3. It's Grant Smith Dimwit

**Percy POV** -

I was walking to the Mess Hall and then I heard screaming on the other side of the Camp Barrier. I ran to Peleus' Tree and look out over the hills. I saw a kid, about a year or two younger than me, struggling to get to camp.

I wondered why he was going so fast, until I saw what was behind him. There were three hellhounds and my old friends, Kelli and Tammi. The empousai. I snapped out Riptide and ran head first into the fight. Fighting the hellhounds was easy, but the empousai were so much harder to beat.

The kid got himself hypnotized with charmspeak, and was being their little boy-toy. While the empousai were distracted with him, I was able to kill one, I think Tammi.

_They're so alike, Tammi and Kelli, Kelli and Tammi. There's no difference, they're both gorgeous and funny. They're both pretty nice too . . . ._

Ugh! They're messing with my mind too!

"Hey kid! You OK?" I asked. He looked me and then realized what was happening. He took out a sword of his own and then started to fight the empousa by himself, what and idiot. He's gonna die, might as well stop it.

Right as I started to move towards him, the empousa tripped him and was about to make the fatal blow. As a last resort the kid threw his sword at the empousa and actually hit her. The monster crumbled to dust and he got up shakily to get his sword.

"Hey kid, you OK?" I asked again.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, you almost got killed by a monster?"

"Oh, that thing? That was easy. I just wanted to let feel like it won. And by the way dimwit, my name's Grant Smith, the greatest hero ever, and the kid who just saved your miserable life." he replied with a smirk.

Before I could answer Chiron came up to him and introduced him to camp. He saw my angry face and smirked. What and asshole. I save his goddamn life and what does he do? Call me a dimwit. I hate this kid already.

**LINE BREAK**

It's been three days since I rescued the damsel in distress, Grant, and the camp is fawning over him. All but a few people are still on _my _side, like the naiads. All the younger campers are on _Grant's_ side.

I didn't there were sides unitl I saw campers wearing GRANT shirts and PERCY shirts. I don't mind not be fawned over, that would be annoying. It's just there so mean to me, doc, I can't take it anymore. *fake tear*

Nah, Grant and his jocks like to play pranks on me, to be honest it annoys the living shit out of me. What can I do though? No one stands up for me, at all. My friends would, but they're not here. They all have places to be and people to see, ya know? So I have no one at camp, unless Thalia visits.

So I get to live a living hell, all by myself. And I can't do anything becuase Grant's a little crybaby and lies about what I did to Chiron.

Percy did this, Percy did that. I gets old, but Chiron still punishes me because almost everyone agrees with Grant and sides with him.

Anyways, Grant got claimed and he is a spitting image of his father, Ares. He has all the traits; stupidity, arrogance, stupidity, aggression, and more stupidity.

These thoughts were making my food taste bad. I should just focus on myself. It's not my fault Grant's and idiot.

Right as I was about to take another bite of my barbecue and I felt a large mass of water above my head. Ugh, the jocks are going to try to dump water on me, idiots. I'm the fricken son of _Poseidon_. I pretty much _own _any type of water or liquid!

See, this is what I'm talking about! _Stupid _pranks put together by _stupid_ people are very annoying. They don't even work half the time! The Stolls were so much better, until they got um . . . got killed by monsters during a quest.

As I felt the water coming down on me, I stuck it to the bottom of the bucket it was in so it wouldn't slip out. This is going to be great. "Hey dude, what happened to the water?" Jock #1 said

"I dunno, Maybe it's broken?" Jock #2. Really? Maybe it's broken? "Put it down, I can fix it." Right as #2 put the bucket down and looked into it, I splashed the water up all over them and then froze it.

I went up to them and tapped on the ice, "Guys, you better check this out, I think they're broken!" I mocked. No one was laughing except for me, the nymphs, and surprisingly Clarisse.

Grant walked over to me and tried to push me of my feet. "What's your problem? Scared of a bit of water Prissy?" he scoffed.

"Hey, demi-shit! That's my name for Sea Breath. Unless you want all your fingers broken, shut the hell up!"retorted Clarisse. That came out of nowhere, I thought Clarisse hated me.

"At least my parents aren't dead like his!" Grant snickered. What a stupid comeback! My parents aren't dead!

"That's a stupid excuse Grant, my parents are still alive!" I claimed.

"Why don't you ask pony-man? He knows. Hey pony-man, aren't _Prissy's _parents dead?" he chuckled. I looked to Chiron and saw a guilty look on his face.

No! They can't be dead! Who would do that? The only person that would want to hurt me is . . . . _Annabeth_.

"Hey, I told you Prissy was -" I punched in the jaw before Clarisse was even close to him. I kept punching and hitting, I could barely feel him punching me. Red started brimming on the outside of my eyes.

I felt people trying to get me off of him and several demigods screaming at me. Some the Ares kids were even cheering me on to beat up their brother. Finally, Chiron was able to get me off Grant.

I was aware if the people around again and aware of the tears streaming down my cheeks. I stared at the faces circling me until I couldn't take it anymore, I ran to my cabin.

I slammed open my cabin door and got out my backpack. I started shoving pictures of my friends, presents, and anything that reminded me of my friends or parents in the pack.

I was about to leave, and then I heard a knock on the door. "Hey Percy? Can I talk to you?" Clarisse's voice asked. I opened the door, ready to leave.

"Yeah, what da ya want?" I mumbled.

"I, um, just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so mean to you for all these years. And I'm sorry for what Annabeth did. And I'm sorry for what happened to you parents." she blurted quickly. After she was done she swiftly walked away.

Maybe big ol' Clarisse has some feelings after all. I smiled at that thought, I guess I do have at least one friend-like person here.

Now, to get to Olympus before the weather gets bad. I ran to the camp's magical border and said goodbye to Peleus. I crossed the border and sprinted away to Manhattan before the monsters got my scent.


	4. This Job's Gonna Kill Me

**Percy POV - **

I walked up to the Empire State Building and pushed open the doors. Just like I remember it, but apparently the man at the desk with the keys to the 600th floor doesn't. How couldn't he? This is like my millionth time here!

I asked for the keys and he just laughed at me like I was crazy. He stopped laughing when I soaked him and his desk with water. After that getting the keys was a piece of cake.

Right now I'm standing in the elevator listening to Green Day, Thalia's favorite. The doors finally _ding_ and I walk out and make my way towards the Throne Room.

I was about to walk right in until I heard my dad growling at Athena. I know it's not a good idea, but I decided to eavesdrop on their "conversation".

"I know your bitch of a daughter killed Sally! Who else would?" roared Poseidon.

"You have no proof! It could have been a monster for all we know!" argued Athena.

"It could have been a monster for all _you_ know! _I_ know that Annabeth killed Sally and Paul! And _you_ have no proof it _couldn't_ have been her! Do you even know where she is?" my dad shot.

"How dare you accuse my daughter of something she didn't do!" Athena hissed back. Before anyone could yell anymore I burst into the room and interrupter their so very important conversation.

"Hey, guys. How've ya been?" I whispered, "It's been _days_ since I've seen you guys." Classic, right? I looked around the Throne Room, everyone looked glad for me except for Ares, but I was expecting that.

"Nice to see you son, I've been good" Poseidon lied. He still thinks I don't know about mom. Why would he lie to me about that though?

"It's OK dad, I know about mom. You don't have to keep it from me." I choked. The memory still fresh in my mind. The fight, Clarisse, the journey here. The loss of my mom and Paul still hurt a lot.

"I have a request, Lord Zeus." I announced loudly. Zeus nods and beckons me to continue."Athena may be able to do it since she's already angry, but I want to die." I confessed.

All of the gods in the room gasped, but one particular goddess caught my eye with her beauty and then my jaw with her fist. "How _dare_ you try to get yourself killed after I saved you from dying a week ago! You stupid boy!" Artemis.

Well that was a shock. I never knew Artemis saved my from Annabeth. I try to remember what happened and what Artemis had to do with them.

_"Perseus! Don't you **dare** die on me! I will kill you if you leave me!" cried a silver form. I was so disoriented I couldn't even make out figures or details. I felt myself getting carried and then laid down on a bed, but other than that I felt numb._

Then the answer dawned on me. The silver form was Artemis and the bright golden light was her brother Apollo! "I'm so sorry Artemis, I didn't know! I don't remember that night really well nor do I want to!" I apologized.

"Well since my daughter would try to kill me if I even touched you, I'll offer you an, um, job." proposed Zeus. Then I felt something enter my mind, _"Would you want to be the Guardian of The Hunt Perseus?" Zeus asked._

_"Uhh, wouldn't Artemis kill me first?" I questioned._

_"I'll make sure she doesn't"_

_"OK, I'll do it."_

"Perseus has agreed to the job I have given him. Would the council like to know what it is?" Zeus continued and the council agreed to hear the hell I was sentenced to.

"Perseus has agreed to be Artemis' and the Hunt's Guardian!" Zeus finished, "Good luck!" and with that Zeus and Hera flashed out of the Throne Room.

"What! Father! How do I know he won't flirt with my hunters?! Father?!" Artemis shrieked while I did the manliest thing I could do with Artemis angry at me. Cower in fear.

"You! You agreed to this! How do I know you will stay faithful?" barked Artemis. I got up out of my state of fear and knelt down on one knee with my hand over my heart and my head bowed.

"I swear on the River Styx and Chaos, that I will everything it takes to protect you and your hunters." I vowed.I looked up and all the Olympians looked scared. I was about to ask them what was wrong until I saw a vortex of black open up right in front of me.

**"Who calls upon my name?" booms a voice that come from the vortex.**

"Um, I do." I squeak realizing that I'm talking to Chaos, creator of the universe, "I , Perseus Jackson, call upon your name, Lord Chaos." I say with confidence.

**"And why do you, Perseus, call upon my name?" the voice commands.**

"It seemed like the right thing to do. I though it would help seal the oath." I reply

**"You, Perseus, are the only one who has survived this long after swearing on my name. I have been watching you for a long time. I think you might have potential. I shall let you live and give you my blessing. If you survive my blessing, I will teach you how to use your new powers." Chaos stated.**

And with that a figure came out of the portal with a suit as black as night sprinkled with stars. I recognized the figure to be Chaos, so I bowed with all the other Olympians in respect.

Chaos turned towards me and held out his hands, and from his hand shot a ball of black fire. I was encased in a swirling tornado of darkness. I couldn't see but I felt my body growing and changing.

At first the sensation was actually comfortable, but a few seconds into it felt like there was fire burning in body. My back hurt the most though, it was like being stabbed with a jagged knife right below both shoulder blades.

I was about to pass out from pain, then suddenly the pain stopped and the tornado blew away. I rose to my feet and saw that Chaos was gone and I was in a different set of clothes.

I was wearing a black robe with a hood, black jeans, and soft leather boots. I checked if Riptide was still in my pocket and then looked up at the gods.

It seemed like all the goddesses were blushing except Hera, she was laughing like a crackhead. I asked them what was wrong and Hera summoned a mirror. I looked into it and I couldn't recognize myself.

There was a man standing with a hood that covered all of his face above the tip of his his nose. He was tall, about 6'5, and had a perfect golden tan. I put down the hood and so did the man in the mirror.

I don't wan to sound narcissistic, but I was _gorgeous_! I might be better than Apollo! Now I realized why the goddesses were blushing! I had no shirt! My flat stomach and muscled arms were out and about for everyone to see.

I tried to cover myself with my cloak, but Aphrodite was too quick. She stole the cloak from she and took the full view of my upper body. I tried to cover myself, but it didn't really help my situation.

"Could I please have a shirt?" I pleaded. Aphrodite quickly snapped her finger and poof of perfume consumed me. Once I was able to swat away the horrible smell, I saw that I had a skin-tight dark green t-shirt on.

It was still very uncomfortable, but it was better than nothing. "Umm, so what do we do now?" I asked

"No Perseus, what do I do with you?" Artemis corrected.


	5. Bon Apetit

**Artemis POV - **

_"No Perseus, what do I do with you?"_

"Meet my hunters and me at our camp. Good luck finding it!" I announce before flashing out.

**Percy POV - **

"Well that went well" I comment sarcastically. I start to walk to the Throne Room doors, but Hestia tells me to wait.

"Perseus, we, the council, have gifts for you. We were going to give them to you after the war, but, um, we got sidetracked." explained Hestia

"OK, who wants to go first?" asked Hestia and no one offered to go, "No one? I guess I'll go."

"Perseus, I give you my blessing and make you my champion. You have some of my powers over home, fire, and family." Hestia announced. Then she took my hand and started speaking in a language I didn't know.

After she finished I felt warmer and happier than I was before. "Thank you Lady Hestia." I smiled.

"Ooh ooh! My turn! My turn!" Aphrodite squealed, this was going to be _great_.

"I give you my blessing Perseus!" she purred. With that she snapped her fingers and surrounded me with a poof of pink perfume.

I started gagging and choking on the horrible smelling gas. "What was that for Aphrodite?! I gasped.

"Oh my gods Percy! You're gorgeous! Almost as gorgeous as me!" Aphrodite sang.

"My turn!" Apollo called out, "Percy I bless you and stuff. You have some of my powers over music, archery, prophecy, truth, and most importantly, good looks."

Apollo snapped his fingers and I thought I was about to be engulfed in another perfume cloud, but instead a golden glow spread over my body.

"Thanks Apollo, because I really need good looks around the hunters" I joke.

"Anyone else?" Hestia asks

"I still have to give Percy my blessing" Athena mumbles. I'm surprised, I thought she hated me for saying that Annabeth tried to kill me.

"I know what you're all thinking, but I talked with Annabeth and she confessed to trying to kill Perseus. I am deeply sorry that I didn't believe you all and this is my way of apologizing." Athena confessed.

"I, Athena, bless Perseus. He will have some of my powers over strategy, wisdom, and crafts." she finished and touched my temples and sent a pulse of power to my head.

I felt my mind clear up and erase the fog from my brain. I looked around the room and then to Athena. "Thank you Lady Athena. For blessing me and for forgiving me." I say honestly.

I wait for a few seconds and it looks like everyone was done giving me their gifts. I walked out of the Throne Room and made my way towards the elevator.

Just as i got there I felt an uncomfortable feeling in my back. I took my cloak of and tried to stretch my back. Suddenly my shirt ripped open and I felt two heavy things on back weigh me down.

I looked behind me and almost passed out. I had _wings_ attached to my back! I tried to move my muscles up and down and the wings mirrored my actions. I put my wings back in their 'sockets' and walked out to the window.

This was so cool! Instead of taking the elevator I jumped right off of Olympus and free-fell till I was only 50 feet from going **splat**. I opened my wings abruptly to stop myself from becoming one with the pavement.

My wings were pulled back by the wind and it felt like they were going to ripped out of my back.

_Let's not do that ever again Percy! that really hurt!_

_Note-to-self: Never open wing when plummeting to the ground at 70 mph. _

I flew over Central Park and tried to find Artemis. She's probably in an extremely wooded area. I wish she told me where the cap was!

While search for the camp I felt something in the back of my head pulling me north. I decided to follow the pulling sensation to see where it got me. I flew for five minutes and then my inner pull thingy went off like crazy.

I was about to fly away but I heard someone talking.

"Alright hunters, you might not be happy about this, but we will be receiving a guardian. And the guardian is a . . . . . um . . . . . man."

It was Artemis! The pully-thingy in my head lead me to Artemis! Maybe it's like an inner GPS! I dove down and landed silently in a tree branch right above Artemis and her hunters. I sat down and listened intently on the reactions the hunters had because I was their guardian.

"Girls, girls! Calm down! This man is like no other. He is kind, funny, and is not a complete pig like other men." Artemis explained.

"When will he get here milady?" one hunter asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a few hours. I ditched him up on Olympus without out telling him where the camp was." Artemis laughed. All of the hunters snickered and laughed with her, little devils. She planed to ditch me!

I dropped out of my branch and landed in a kneeling position with my wing flared out behind me in the middle of the hunter's camp. All of the hunters who weren't scared shitless raised their bows to shoot me.

"What the hell! How did you get here?!" Artemis yelled, "How did you sneak up on me!"

"I don't know" I murmur as I snapped my wings shut.

"Well now that you're here early you can make dinner for us!" Artemis grinned.

"But I don't know . . . "

"Try!" she replied before she walked off.

When she left I looked to the hunters, they had evil smiles on, especially Thalia. This job was going to kill me if the hunters got to me. I'm gonna be pranked everyday for the rest of my life by those demons.

*Line Break*

I was in the hunter's kitchen trying to make something edible. I was failing miserably.

"Perseus why are not you using my blessing?" asked a warm voice. I turned around and saw my patron, Hestia.

"Hestia. Nice to see you." I smile, "But what do you mean 'use my blessing' Lady Hestia?"

"Perseus I'm the goddess of the home and hearth. _Home_made food relates to _home_. Anything that can be easily made at home can be conjured up with your powers." explained Hestia.

"Oh, that makes more sense. Thanks Lady Hestia." I say sheepishly.

"Bye Perseus." Hestia says as she flashes out. Once she's gone I practice making food with my powers. After a couple tries I am able to get the perfect meal with only a clap of my hands or a snap of m fingers.

"Percy, where's dinner!" Thalia calls, "I'm starvin', hurry up in there!"

"One second!" I yell back. I walk out side with 15 plates and cups one for every hunter and Artemis. The girls are all confused because there's no food on the plates or liquid in the cups.

"Where's our food Percy! I am not eating plates! I'm not Grover!" Thalia snapped.

"It's OK. Just wait, your food will be here in a second." I chuckle. I set down the plates and ask Thalia what she would like to eat.

"Barbecue, I want me some meat tonight." Thalia announces.

"Coming right up!" I snap my fingers and fresh, hot barbecue is steaming on every girl's plate and water sits in their glasses.

"Bon Appetit!" I finish and summon my own serving of pizza to munch on. This dinner wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Very Important

Hi! I'm sorry I didn't update for so long! I was doing school-related crap which was so boring, but now I'm back and I can continue making my wonderful story for you guys to read. Remember to review!

~ Granolabola911

**Artemis POV - **

God Perseus is so annoying! I wish he would just do something else with his life instead of just annoy me all the time. He has just finished his chores and is being lazy in his tent.

It's been a week since he joined the Hunt and it has been the same painful routine of chores (that I made) for him everyday.

He gets up at 5 am, sharpens and forges bow tips, cleans and dries our clothes, makes us breakfast, fixes targets, and then does anything I ask him to do till he has to 'cook' lunch and dinner.

I know he does everything around the camp I shouldn't be complaining, but he's starting to get the chores done faster and faster each days. Now I have every time he finishes the chores it's

_"What do you want me to do now Artemis?"_

_"Can I help you Artemis?"_

_"Do you need help Artemis?"_

_"What else can I do for you Lady Artemis?"_

It's like he's shoving the victory of finishing his chores early down my throat! I hate men! They always like to brag about everything!

I have to think of something for him to do! Hmm, he still sucks at being a hunter and at archery. I think as and then an evil grin creeps up my face.

Perseus can have archery lessons, and best of all . . . . . . my hunters could teach him! This is perfect! Not only will he habe to learn archery my hunters will teach him how to respect us!

I walk over to Perseus' tent to where he has been allowed to stay for the rest of the day to tell him the wonderful news.

"Oh Perseus! Wake up! I have something _very_ important to tell you!" I call in a sing-songy voice.

"Ughh, one second." a voice replies. I hear a lot of shuffling and then a shirtless Perseus walks out of the room.

"Perseus! I didn't need that quickly! You had enough time to put a shirt on!" I realized my problem and quickly covered himself with his wings.

"Oh, I'm sorry m'lady. I just wanted to talk to to you because . . . ya' know . . . seemed _very_ important." He mocked.

"Stupid boy! I just needed to inform you that the hunters will be training you on how to be a proper hunter. Oh, and you'll also be learning archery." I smirked.

Perseus' face fell and turned into a look of dread. Ha, that will teach him not to mock me.

"Bye! I expect to see you tomorrow at the archery range in the meadow after your chores!"

"Whatever you say Moonlight." mumbled Perseus with a grin.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing, Moonlight."

"Don't do that." I growl.

"Don't do what Moonlight?" he asks innocently with a kind smile.

"Ugh, boys!" I scream as I stomp off to my tent and collapse on my bed. I was expecting him to just mope off. Why does he have to be so happy about everything?

What get me even angrier with that _boy_ is that I _liked_ it when he called me Moonlight. It felt nice and like he cared for me.

Why am I thinking this!? What's wrong with me!?

**Percy POV -**

The past week here has been horrible! Artemis gave me this ridiculous schedule thing that has mound of chores for me to do everyday.

At first it was extremely hard to get everything done, but I think I'm getting the hang of it now. I get them done quickly and efficiently, but they are still very tedious.

After the all chores are done I ask Artemis if there's anything else for me to do. It's not like I want to do more work because I think it's fun. I just want to please Artemis, if that's even remotely possible.

The weird thing is is that every time I ask he if can help she looks pissed off and angry at me. I mean what did I do? How could she be angry at me when I'm her little guardian-slave.

Today I finished all my chores by noon, an new record. I asked Artemis if she wanted me to do anything, but she was kind enough to yell at me and tell me to go away. I guess that meant the rest of the day I was free to do whatever I wanted.

I decided to stay in my tent so the hunters wouldn't use my butt as a target. I took a shower and fell asleep thinking about Artemis and my mom.

I was in a deep dreamless sleep and was awoken by the sound of banging on my door.

"Oh Perseus! Wake up! I have something _very_ important to tell you!" sang a voice that sounded like windchimes.

I grunted and fell out of bed, literally. After I untangled my sheets from my body I opened up the door to my tent to see Artemis waiting for me.

"Perseus! I didn't need that quickly! You had enough time to put a shirt on!" she scolded me.

I looked down to my chest and realized I was actually shirtless. I snapped out my wings and used them to cober my bare chest. I looked back up to Artemis and felt heat coming up to my cheeks and apologized to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry m'lady. I just wanted to talk to to you because . . . ya' know . . . seemed _very_ important." I state.

I study her face in the awkward silence and realize that she's blushing too, or she's extremely angry. I hope for the sake of my life it's the first one.

"Stupid boy! I just needed to inform you that the hunters will be training you on how to be a proper hunter. Oh, and you'll also be learning archery." announces Artemis.

I feel like dying on the inside and probably look very scared on the outside. I quickly recover and try something new.

"Whatever you say Moonlight." I mumble unintelligebly, but apparently Artemis hears it.

"What did you say?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing Moonlight." I say again.

"Don't do that." she growls. Oops, I guess she doesn't like that. Wonderful.

"Don't do what Moonlight?" I can't help but smile at her expression. I definately ticked her off now. I watch her for what seemed like hours waiting for her to smack me, but she just storms off.

Well that went well. At least I got a new nickname for her. Maybe I can bargain with her. If she hates the nickname so much I can make a deal with her.

If she stops calling me Perseus I'll stop calling her Moonlight. That doesn't mean I won't call her anything else though.


	7. What Moonlight?

**Hi! It's Granolabola911 here I just have a quick message.**

**I was thinking about doing another story after this one's done. It doesn't have any Percy Jacksin in it sadly, but it does include characters from I Am Number Four.**

**If you want to learn more, go on my profile page.**

**~ Thanks - Granolabola911**

**Artemis POV - **

I was the first day of Perseus' archery and hunting training session. I really hope the hunters whip his ass. After calling that horrid nickname he needs to know his place.

I walk out of my tent with a smile and find Perseus and the hunters already eating breakfast. I must have slept in for a few hours. Huh.

I take my seat and wait for my meal to be 'served' to me. Perseus comes up to my seat and asks me what I would like.

"I'll take pancakes with a side of sausage. Oh, and some water."

"OK, coming right up Moonlight." he says as he snaps his fingers.

"I told you not to call me that!" I screech as the hunters turn to see what's happening.

"Call you what Moonlight?" he asks again with that beautiful innocent smile.

"That's it" I declare. I grab the freshly summned maple syrup and dump it over his thick stupid head.

All the hunters gasp as the syrup slowly pours down Perseus' stupid smile. I don't understand why he doesn't move out of the way, maybe he's just in shock.

I thought wrong. He summons a giant plate of mashed potatoes and shoves it directly in my face.

"What's it Moonlight?" He asks playfully.

"You idiot! Why did you do that? Why would you do that!"

"I guess it seemed like the proper response to getting syrup spilled all over my head. Don't you think Moonlight?"

"No I don't think it was the proper response!" I scream.

"I think _this_ is the proper response!" I say as I summone a bowl of pudding and splatter it all over his chest.

Then all the sudden a flying bowl of fruit salad hits my poor guardian square in the head. Perseus looks around to see where the flying salad came from.

"Thalia! What was the for?" he hollers

"Well, I don't know . . . maybe for ignoring my for an entire week!" Thalia screams back. Jkust as she finishes her sentence a plate of smiley face pancakes and bacon hits her in the stomach.

"Percy why would you do that?" pouts Thalia.

"Well, I don't know . . . maybe for leaving me alone at camp for months! And letting your mistress make me clean mounds of your punk clothes!" Perseus mimcs. Everything becomes quiet for a few seconds until random plates and bowls race across the table.

The food fight lasts for half an hour until I order everyone to stop. I survey the area and see every hunter covered in a buffet of foods and various liquids.

_*****(AN - There are 12 hunters - **Thalia** - Zeus, **Phoebe** - Ares, **Natasha** - Apollo, **Sophia** - Nemesis, **Cleo** - Demeter, **Serena** - Achelois, **Chrystal** - Iris, **Kassia** - Hermes, **Tess** - Aphrodite, **Megara** - Hephaestus, **Delia** - Calliope, **Alice** - Harmonia)*****_

"Go get cleaned up girls! And Perseus, get _everything_ cleaned up. Now." I roar.

"You ruined the fun Moonshine! That's not nice." Perseus pouts.

"I don't care! Go clean up boy!" I shrill. Perseus sighs and snaps his fingers, the mess disappears.

"I guess that's breakfast. What do want me to do now Moonlight?" he asks.

"Go away you stupid, ignorant, idiot, monster of a boy!" I yell and then sulk to my tent.

Why is he always getting on my nerves? I can even hear his last words before I stormed off.

_ "I guess that's breakfast. What do want me to do now Moonlight?"_

Ugh. Stupid boy.

**Percy POV - **

After the food fight I walk to my tent to clean up my everything. I mean there wasn't one bit up skin that wasn't covery in a type of food or drink.

Even my wings were sploched with whipping cream. My poor awesome wings . . .

I also think I was being targeted. I don't want to tattle, but I think that the hunters are teaming up to bully me. I might not be true, but it is a very possible option.

I take a shower and get dressed for my super-uper special archery lessons. Those little she-demons are going to kill before I'll even get to shoot an arrow.

I walk out of my tent and make my way towards the meadow where all the archery targets are. When I reach the edge of teh meadow I see Artemis and her hunters waiting for me.

"Hurry up!" she calls. I snap out my wings and fly the last couple hundred yards to Artemis. I land and pick up a bow, quiver, and a dozen arrows and place them in the quiver and wait for instructions.

"Alright let's shoot some arrows at targets I'll never hit!" I shout enthusiastically. I am the perfect student.

The hunters just glare at me until Artemis asks them to 'teach' me how to jold the bow and release the arrow. If teaching involves a lot of smacking and slapping then they are the best teachers I've ever had.

In the middle of my wonderful archery session I shot an arrow that accidentally went in the slightest direction of a hunter. Specificaly Phoebe, the evilest she-devil there is. For that I got an arrow to knee, literally. Aggressive little Ares child.

Don't try this at home. Arrows that are sticking out of your knees hurt like hell. I don't recomend it. It hurts. A lot.

I ended up in the Medical Tent with an injured knee. The ambrosia healed it up a little bit, but it didn't get healed all the way.

I guess I'll have to be a cripple for the next couple of hours. Artemis won't care though, I'll still have to come back and finish my lessons.

Yay. This is going to be so fun. I'm _so_ excited.

**LINE BREAK**

I am back in action, for now. Artemis deemed my injured knee 'healed' enough after a few hours of healing. So now I'm back in the meadow trying to shoot arrows in the general direction of a target.

So far in the 5 hours that I've been shooting I've hit the target 17 times, not bad. I've also been hit by flying projectiles about 20 times per hour. I don't know who keeps hitting me, but I have my suspicions *cough* hunters *cough*.

The good news is Artemis said that if I can hit the target five more times I could start wilderness training. Yay.

Anyways, she told me this half an hour ago and I have only hit the target four times. At least I only have one more to go.

I _will_ hit it this time though. I'm know it.

I take a big breath and notch my arrow on the bowstring. I aim the bow at the center of the target and then release the string with the arrow.

The arrow goes so fast I can't focus on it until it hits the target. Right. In. The. Center. Yes! I did it! I not only hit the target, but I hit the center!

Believe it or not this was my first bullseye. I turn around and see all of the hunters staring at me in shock. Thalia looks like she's about to burst.

"Oh my gods Percy! You actually hit something! Good job Sushi Face!" she screams as she squeezes me.

"Thanks Thals. It's my first."

"We have to celebrate! Seaweed Brain did something that any five year old could do! I'd take it easy Perce, you might break something."

_Seaweed Brain. Annabeth. Greece. My parents._

"I'm gonna go to my tent." I choke out. I can feel tears running down my cheeks as I jog back to my tent. Right before I open tha door to my tent I realize that I don't want anyone to bother me right now. So I run into the forest.

I sprint for ten minutes and then sink down to the bottom of a small pond.

I try to stop the memories from coming back, but they're too strong and they flood my mind. I am drowning in my own memories.

_"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain. Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."_

_"Mm-hmm. I definitely have strong feelings for you. I just haven't decided if they're positive or negative yet."_

___"Forever and ever Seaweed Brain."_

_"Not so strong now, are you Percy? What a poor excuse for the great hero of Olympus. I hope it hurts dying."_

_"Not so strong now, are you Percy?"_

_"What a poor excuse for the great hero of Olympus."_

_"I hope it hurts dying."_

Does it hurt to die? Would dying be anymore painful than this?


	8. No Can Do Moonlight

**Artemis POV -**

"Thalia! What did you say?! Why did he want to go to his tent?" I ask.

"I don't know all I said was 'Good job Seaweed Brain'. I was Annabeth's nickname for him." Thalia explains.

"Oh, it must have . . . this is bad. Everyone look around the camp and forest for Perseus!" I order.

"Why what's wrong with him?"

"Uh, come in my tent, I'll tell you there. Phoebe! Come with me and Thalia! I have somethings to tell you two!"

Phoebe runs over and the three of us walk to my tent and sit down on the floor by the campfire.

"OK, how do I start? Perseus came here for a reason, OK. He came up on Olympus a week ago and asked my father to, um . . . . kill him.'

"Why would he do that? He has Annabeth! He has his friends at camp! He has his parents! And most importantly, he has me!" screamed Thalia.

"Wait, wait! Let me explain Thalia! He asked my father to die becuase Annabeht betrayed him in the Giant War up on the old Olympus. She tried to kill him. Once he was healed he went back to camp his friends were all gone, they died in the war. Nico was in the Underworld and Thalia, you were here."

"Perseus saved a boy that was being chased by monsters, and it turns out that boy was a total asshole named Grant Smith. Cam-"

"Lady Artemis, language!" Phoebe mocked.

"Be quiet and listen Thalia! Anyways, campers started to take sides. Most were on Grants 'side'. They played pranks on Perseus and got him in trouble all the time. One day Grant and his idiots played a prank on Perseus, but it backfired, horribly. Grant and Perseus got in a fight and Grant, being the pig he is, mentioned the death of Perseus' parents."

"Sally and Blowfish are dead?" Thalia asked.

"Sadly." I sighed, "So once Grant mentioned that, Perseus beat the crap out of him. Once he was pulled off of Grant he ran to his cabin and left camp for Olympus. When he got there he asked to die and my father offered him to stay here instead of dying."

"Poor Perce!" Thalia wailed.

"And now, I think, that you called him Seaweed Brain it triggered a memory of Annabeth. I guess she hurt him so much, it's hard for him to bear anything that reminds him of her. Now we have to fing him before he tries to kill himself."

"Let's go then!" shouted Thalia.

"Wait! You mustn't tell anyone of this. This is Perseus' secret and he will tell the rest of the hunters when he thinks it's right. Do we understand girls?"

"Yes, Lady Artemis."

"Alright, let's go!"

With that we ran out of the tent and searched for Perseus. Me, Phoebe, and Thalia searched as a group. We searched all over the camp, even his disgusting man-tent.

We were entering the forest and searching in ponds and lakes until we heard a growl. I turned around and standing infront of us was almost an entire army of monsters.

"Perseus! Come here right now! We need your help!" It killed me to ask for Perseus' help, but I didn't want any of my hunters to die.

"Perseus! Please help us!" I called again.

The monsters stood still waiting for something when nothing came they growled again like they were laughing. They stayed still for a few more seconds then ran towards us to attack.

Then suddenly a black blob speed out of a near by pond and into the sky. I tried to follow its path, but it went so fast. It climbed the sky and then stopped and fell down to the Earth. As it got closer I could see it was a man with black feathery wings.

It was my guardian, Perseus. I looked at the monsters and they had stopped running at us and were focusing on Perseus too. They were mesmerized by this unfamiliar object and didn't notice that it was coming right at them.

Only some monsters had time to scatter before my guardian struck them. He was a blur of black, a dark shadow promising death to every monster here. I started to help take down the monsters by shooting silver arrows into the fray.

Phoebe and Thalia took my lead and started shooting arrows too. We shot arrows until the monsters got too close for our weapons.

"Thalia, Phoebe! Retreat to the trees! Shoot from there and cover me!" I barked.

I hung my bow over my shoulders and took out my hunting knives. With a knife in each hand I ran into the mob of monsters with Pereus.

I was doing well, taking down one or more monsters with a swing of my arm. I fought my way to the center and started to fight with some of the bigger monsters. More specifically the drakons.

I had one drakon to my left and another one to my right. I was fighting the one on my left and then I saw a black thing run towards me. I ran towards it and tried to kill it, but it was too fast.

"Stop Moonlight! Are you trying to kill your guardian" said a familiar voice.

"Perseus! I almost killed you! What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping you! Why are you trying to kill me?!" he cried.

"It doesn't matter. Go and kill somthing! Leave me alone!" I snapped.

He ignored me and hopped on the drakon and burned its eyes with Greek Fire. That. Came. Out. Of. His. Hands. Where did he learn to do that?

Once he blinded the drakon he stabbed it in all of its vital spots. Perseus was already on the next drakon before the first one even turned to dust. he killed the second drakon the same way as the first one.

I was fighting my way away from him but he decided to follow me. Stupid boy.

"Artemis watch out!" he yelled.

I turned around and saw a hellhound behind me. Easy kill. I stabbed the monster but then I felt a presence behind me. I turned around again and then saw a manticore.

I fought against the manticore but it called its brothers and soon I was surrounder. I tried to kill them but every time I got close to one another would come up to defend its brother.

I couldn't get them right stikes I needed with the manticores running away like cowards. I was about to be stung by the manticore's scorpion tail, but something grabbed me off the ground and set me down in a tree.

"Perseus! Put me back!" I complained.

"No can do Moonlight! I was sworn to protect you. Bye!" he said before he jumped out of the tree.

"No! Wait! You can't leave me up here! I order you to get me down! Now!" I yelled at him, but he did not answer. Idiot.

**Percy POV -**

I was sleeping having dreams about Artemis and my mom but I was awoken by the sound of my name.

"Perseus! Come here right now! We need your help!" screamed a voice. Weird, it sounded like the voice was underwater.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was the one under water. I wonnder how I got here? I'll remember lat-

"Perseus! Please help us!" called the voice again. It sounded like Artemis. Artemis! She must be in trouble.

I was about to swim to the top of the pond I was in, then I heard growling above me. The monsters must be above me, time to give them a show.

I swam down to the bottom of the pond and push of the ground. I made myself shoot throught the water faster using my control over water. Suprisingly my knee didn't hurt, the water must have healed it. I popped out of the water and snapped out my wings out and shot through the sky.

I flew higher than I have ever been and then stopped and plummeted straight down towards a big mob of monsters. I was thinking about slowing down and then opening my wings before hitting the ground.

Instead I decided I would use my fire powers to soften my fall. Slowing down wouldn't be as cool and awesome. I was about 25 feet from the ground and I shot a huge fireblast at the ground.

It not only softened the fall, but it killed a bunch of monsters too. Great! I stood up from the kneeling position that I landed in and took out Riptide and another sword so I could dual weild my weapons.

All of the monsters that survived the blast looked at me with a mix of anger, awe, and fear. I ran towards them and began slaughtering everything in my way.

I was getting worried though, I haven't seen any sign of Artemis yet. I hope she's OK.

My worries vanished when I saw silver arrows flying through the crowd killing dozens of monsters every minute. After ten minutes of fighting I saw a silver streak running throughout the throng of monstersa and wherever the streak went a cloud of dust poofed into existence.

I ran towards Artemis to ask her if she was OK and I guess she was so excited she ran to me too. I thought this was going to be like one of those heart-warming slowmotion hugs, but boy was I wrong.

She came at me and started to fight me like she thought I was a monster. What was up with her?

Artemis slashed at me with me dagger things and almost gutted me alive, but being the awesome guardian I am, I dodged it.

"Stop Moonlight! Are you trying to kill your guardian" I yelled at her before I could almost die again.

"Perseus! I almost killed you! What are you doing here?" she scolded me.

"I'm fighting monsters! Why are you trying to kill me?" I retorted

"It doesn't matter. Go and kill somthing! Leave me alone!" she snapped. Damn, she sounded annoyed. But I decided to help her anyways.

I hopped onto a drakon and burnt its eyes with my really cool fire powers. When it was blind I ran around it and stabbed it in all of its fatal spots. I jumped on the next drakon and did the same thing. Burn the stab, burn then stab.

I saw Artemis run into another group of monster and followed her to protect her. I didn't fight right beside her, but went and killed things a few yards away from her. I saw her being surrounded by manticores and told her to watch out.

She turned around and saw a hellhound behind her.

"That's not what I meant! The manticores Artemis!" I shouted, but she didn't hear me. I let her fight the monsters for a little bit because I thought she could handle, but a few minutes later she was helpless.

I opened up my wings and flew above the manticores and grabbed her by the waist. She struggled a bit and then realized it was me. I flew her over to a tree and set her down on a branch.

"Perseus! Put me back!" she complained.

"No can do Moonlight! I was sworn to protect you. Bye!" god she was going to kill me later. I left anyways and went back to the fight.

I dropped down where Artemis was before I flew her to the trees. I fought the manticores with everything I had: water, fire, swords, food, you name it, but it didn't stop me from getting injured.

Thankfully Artemis and her hunters finished the other monsters, the fight was finally over.

"Perseus! Who do you think you are?" I heard Artemis screech.

"I'm think I'm your guardian Moonlight."

"I ordered you to get me out of that tree. Did you hear?"

"No, I was to busy kicking monster ass. Their screams of terror must have been to loud." I joked.

"Ugh! Come here!" she screamed at me. I didn't move so she came to me and grabbed my ear and started dragging me inside the forest. great she's going to murder me somewhere where no one will be able to hear my screams.

She dragged my until we were in an open meadow. If I wasn't scared for my life I might have enjoy the view. The moon was shining brightly, sending streakings of light down to the meadow. Making it seem like it was glowing silver.

"You are so dead Perseus! You left me in that tree while you left to fight the monsters and win all of the glory. You're just an arrogant man-pig! I can't believe I pitied you!"

"I can't believe I would want to save anyone who complained about everything. I mean, who complains about being saved from their death? You! You're selfish and you don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"You know what? I think I know why Annabeth left you! She deserved so much better! Not some stupid, arrogant son of Poseidon!"

Ouch. That hurt. I feel tears well up in my eyes, again. I was aboutn to let them fall, but stopped them. My sadness turned into anger. Thalia didn't mean to call me Seaweed Brain, but Artemis meant to hurt me.

"You know what I think Artemis? I think that on the outside you try to act strong and pround, but one the inside your a little girl crying becuase no one loves you! And you take that out on men because you have no one else to blame!"

"You blame it on men becuase none of them love you! You know why none of them like you? Because you're mean, horrible to us, and you harm us when we come in so much as a 20 mile radius of you!"

"I don't think men are the problem, I think it's you and women! I loved Annabeth and what did she do? She tried to kill me! I loved you and what do you do? You - you throw Annabeth back in face just to get back at me." I finish my speech and walk away, not turning around at all.

"Perseus wait! Please! I didn't mean it! I was just - I was just angry. Please forgive me Perseus! Ple-please!" she cries, but I don't stop. I'm done with her. I'm done with being her guardian.

I walk until I can't hear her cries anymore and open my wings. I fly and fly for hours, I feel like I'm about to faint, but I keep flying. I start falling for some reason, I look around to see why I'm descending.

I see blood dripping from my leg. The manticores must've stung me. I try to keep my self awake, but I have lost too much blood. I Crash into the ground and slip into a river.

I feel the water heal me, but it doesn't help my loss of blood. With thoughts of the fight, both with the monsters and Artemis, I pass out.


	9. Fix You

**Artemis POV -**

What did I just do! I just lost my guardian! He swore he would protect me and be my guardian, didn't he? He's going to come back because leaving this job would kill him. But, why would he come back to me after I just hurt him so much? He'd rather die probably.

I need to find him before he fades away!

"Perseus! Where are you! I need you Perseus!" I scream at the top of my lungs, but no one answers.

"Perseus, please. I need you. I don't want you to die." I mumble and sink down to my knees. I cry. This is the first time I have cried in millenia. I cry for perseus, I cry for my loss, I cry for my lost hunter Zoe, I let everything out.

**Percy POV -**

I wake up with a gasp. I had the same dream that I had the first night I got back to camp. Except instead of Annabeth hurt Artemis, it was me. I watched as a clone of myself kill the person I love.

I tried to get up, but couldn't. It was like something was stopping me from getting up.

"That's becuase there is Perseus." said a feminine voice.

"What the hell! Where'd you come from!?" I shrieked like a girl.

"You don't remember me? Here this will ring a few bells." said the voice again.

**"Who calls upon my name?" the voice says.**

"Chaos! Why do you sound like a girl?"

**(AN - I imagined Lady Chaos to look kind of like Theodora from _Oz the Great and Powerful_. The witch in the red skirt and hat and white blouse!)**

"That's becuase I am one!"

"But in the Throne Room you were a boy!"

"I know! I'm both, boy and girl. Both lord and lady."

"So that makes you an 'it' right?" I ask. Maybe I could call her a mix of she and it. The sh from she and then the whole it. She's a sh-it!

"Yes it makes me an 'it' but definantly not a _shit_. Do you want to get healed or do you want to keep asking stupid questions?" she scolded.

"Healed." I squeak.

"That's what I thought, now don't move. This might pinch a little." she warns as she puts her hands over my chest. She speaks in some language I can't understand and then removes her hands.

"Try to get up." she orders. I move my hands and feet and there's no pain. I sit up and look at her waiting for directions.

"You're going to die without Artemis." she comments.

"I don't need her! I'd rather die than go back to her!" I scream angrily.

"She loves you, you know? She might no admit it, but she does, a lot too."

I was shocked by this. She doesn't act like she loves me.

"Why did she want to hurt me then? Why was she so mean to me?" I question.

"She doesn't know what 'love' is. She confused it for hate and loathing, but I think she realized just now what it is."

"We need to go back then! She could be in trouble!"

"She's fine Perseus. Anyways I promised I would teach you how to use my powers, right?"

I nod.

"Then let's get started. Come with me." she says as she summons a portal and walks through it. I follow her through it and find my self in a bright areana filled with weapons and dummies.

Chaos orders me to chose a weapon that I have never mastered before and I pick up the bow. She orders me to shoot for hours, until I can hit the target every single time.

Next we practice my control over water. Once we're done I can summon hurricanes and major storms with only the thought of it.

Then we train in my control over fire. We create firenados (fire tornados), giant fire balls, and I learn how to egnite myself on fire without getting burnt. Even my eyes gaint the ability to catch fire.

Chaos says that I must have control over my emotions when using fire because the fire will feed of of my emotions. If I'm angry I'll turn into a firery mess and my eyes will turn into burning balls of Greek Fire.

We train with all my blessings and gifts and finally we get to my wings.

"Now we will train with your wings. Your wings cannot be cut or punctured my they can be bruised and broken. They, if you try hard enough, can go up to speeds of 300 to 500 miles per hour."

"Your first task will be to break the sound barrier, your second is to fall from hundreds of feet in the air and then stop yourself from crashing 20 feet from the ground. Yoyr final task is to fly around the world in less than an hour."

"Begin!"

I'm going to so sore. My muscles are going to ache for weeks! I guess I should start my first task.

I shot up into the sky and flew as fast as I could, I flew so fast it felt like the air was turning into water. I pushed my wings harder and harder until I heard a big boom.

I looked behind me and saw a giant doughnut cloud behind me. I must have broken the barrier. Now on to the task that might kill me.

I soared up and up till was about a thousand feet above the ground. I hovered there taking in the view and then dropped. At first I just freefalled like I was dead, but them halfway through I turn and started to nose dive down.

I waited till I was just 20 feet from the ground and snapped out my wings. Ahh! That hurt! I thought I promised myself I wouldn't do that ever again!

I crash into the ground in a heap. Ouch. My wings hurt like Hades! I can't fly around the world with these! Might as well try though, I need to see Artemis and Chaos said I could see her once I was done with my training.

I stand up and prepare for take off.

Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking we like to welcome you onboard this Percy Jackson Airlines flight to this exact same spot. The flight duration is around 2 hours and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Once again we thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight.

With that I jump in the air and speed through the air faster than a jet. Chaos' areana must be close to the ocean because after a minute of flying I was over the ocean.

**LINE BREAK**

It's been almost an hour and I think I might either be over China or the US. I think it's the US, I just saw Mt. Rushmore. My wings feel like they're going to fall of, and they probaby are.

I was over the eastern now I think. Anyways, I wasn't looking where I was going for a few seconds and because of that I almost crashed into the Washington Monument. Crap now I'm going to be chased by the po-po.

I heard the roar of jet engines and looked behind me. Shit, I was right. I flew faster and swirved in zig-zag motions to evade them.

"Stand down! You are in uncharted area! Please land your aircraft or we will be forced to fire!" boomed a speaker.

So now I was an air craft, what the hell? The jets wiated a few minutes and began to fire at me, assholes. Who shoots things at innocent kids? I saw a bullet get incredibly close to me and I let myself catch fire to make them think I was hit.

They slowed down, idiots. I flew faster leaving the US and the jets in complete shock. Buh-bye suckers.

**_Perseus land on the island in front of you a few miles from here._**

_Who are you and what are you doing in my head?!_

**_It's Chaos, calm down and just land._**

_OK, rodger that._

I saw the island Chaos was talking about and found the same open areana that I took off from. I landed and the collapsed on the ground. I hurt everywhere.

"Perseus! Are you Ok?" Chaos screamed,"I'll go get some ambrosia and nectar don't move." As if I could move with my body in extreme pain.

"I'm back! Here eat and drink." Chaos ordered. I drank the nectar and ate the ambrosia like a good boy and then laid down again. It took a few minutes, but the godly food made my sore muscles feel better and the goldy drink made me less tired.

"Can I go see Artemis now?" I ask.

"Yes, I'll teleport you there. Good job today." she said as she snapped her fingers. Everything turned black and then light flooded back into my vision. I looked around, but I couldn't find Artemis.

"Moonlight! You there?" I yelled. Before I could yell again I was tackled to the ground by a small figure.

"Perseus! Where were you! I missed you so much! I thought I lost you!" screamed my Moonlight as she buried her face in my chest and her arms around my back.

"Hey, Moonlight long time no see." I greeted while I returned the hug.

"Perseus please don't do that ever again! I missed you so much. I need you to be my guardian, I wouldn't want anything else! Please don't leave again!" she pleaded.

"I promise."

"I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for-" I cut her off with a soft kiss. I pulled back.

"It's okay I forgive you." After I said that she hugged me even tighter and kissed me back. I wanted lay there forever.

"Artemis, are you there? I heard you - oh my gods!" screamed a frightened hunter,"Lady Artemis, what's this?"

**So, I was starting this chapter listening to music because who doesn't like music? And the song _Fix You_ by Coldplay came on and I was like Oh me gerd! This song is a lot like this chapter! **

**For you guys who don't know this song, it's basically about this person trying to 'fix' this other person. He could be fixing a broken heart, a relationship, anything. And I related it to this story. **

**Because Percy and Artemis had their big fight and Percy ran away. Like the lyrics _And the tears come streaming down your face. __When you lose something you can't replace. __When you love someone but it goes to waste. __Could it be worse?_**

**Now he has to finish training with Chaos to get back to Artemis. And when he finishes they both forgive each other. They 'fix' each other. Like the lyrics _Lights will guide you home. __And ignite your bones. __And I will try to fix you._**

**I just wanted to tell you this because this song kind of inspired this chapter. And sometimes songs can inspire different stories and chapters.**

**Deep right? Any whoo . . . . . . Please review I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**

**- Granolabola911**


End file.
